Forget me not
by Justme2468
Summary: Paige was willing to sacrifice everything to save her sisters, all three of them.
1. Chapter 1

_Set just before the girls go to fight Zankou in the season seven finale, they have just dropped off the boys and a will at Victor's._

Staring numbly at the note in her hand Piper couldn't even bring herself to call for Phoebe. Not again.

'Piper, Phoebe,  
I know this won't make sense at first and I hate myself for putting you through this but I can't watch you sacrifice yourselves, I have to try. You always told me to trust my instincts and I have a good feeling this will work. It has to work. You saved me; you helped me find myself, now I have to save you. I'm sorry. Love always. Paige.

The words hit her stomach like a freight train and a glance at Paige's lifeless body sent tears gushing down her face as she dropped to her knees. Holding her baby sister to her begging her to wake up and stop being silly, Piper was startled by a choked scream from the doorway as Phoebe entered the room. Piper didn't have to say a word, a simple head shake was all she could manage, and all Phoebe needed to understand. Rushing forwards Phoebe sobbed as she let herself collapse into her only remaining sister. For hours they just held her, hoping that the unbearable pain they were feeling would bring her back.

Pacing the kitchen, Piper was furious, how could she do this? How would killing herself help them? Coward. Throwing cutlery from the previous night's dinner, Piper let out a scream of rage and Phoebe came racing in with a terrified look on her face. 'Don't do that, you scared me.' She said quietly to her elder sister but the only response she got was a glare and a sigh. 'She had a reason Piper, she wouldn't turn her back on us unless she thought she could save us, she was….crazy,' Phoebe smiled sadly at this comment, 'but she would never desert us.' With that comment a whirlwind of white lights filled the kitchen and both women lit up, 'Paige?' A second wave of devastation took hold as Leo's tearstained face became clear. 'The elders know nothing about this, she's gone, I let her down' her husband's reaction crushed Piper; he was always so positive that there would be an answer but his face showed that even he was at a loss.

Looking at the crushed family she had left behind, a tear ran down the face of Paige's soul, floating above them. Please let this work she begged to herself, don't let this be for nothing. As a dark figure came into view Paige pulled herself together; she needed to save her sisters, they were all she had, her everything. 'You again?' Death said bluntly to the feisty redhead. 'Me again' she sighed in reply, 'I'm offering a trade' Death stared harshly at her, clearly becoming impatient with the unconventional situations he found himself in when met by a charmed one. 'And why would I do that? I'm just a collector, keeping the balance' Paige felt her heart speed up with anxiety, '…because I'm not on your list and because my sisters will die if you don't make this happen, and then the most powerful force of good will be destroyed…and Zankou….' Paige was babbling but the mention of Zankou had gotten Death's attention. 'Zankou? He was banished years ago…' Death questioned. 'He's back and my sisters are about to take him on, but I'm not powerful enough to keep them safe, if you want them to survive and the true balance to remain, you need to help me', the last phrase had an element of begging, Death, however, needed little more convincing. Paige relaxed a little as Death walked her firmly through the great divide.


	2. Chapter 2

Death already knew who Paige wanted to trade, standing in front of the pair as the blinding light faded was a blue eyed brunette dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. Paige gasped and unable to control herself threw herself at her eldest sister. Prue, held her tightly, rocking her gently. 'I missed you' she said gently to Paige. Knowing that the sister she had never known had been watching over her ,Paige crumbled, sobbing because she would never see her sisters again, because her nephews wouldn't remember her and because she would still never know Prue. Gripping Paige tightly, feeling a familiar protectiveness towards her sister, Prue felt a strong gravity pulling her downwards, a white light, and then Paige was gone, she was home.

Paige, tears still pouring down her face, turned to walk and follow Death into the afterlife when a familiar jingling rang in her ears. Confused, Paige watched as a face orbed into view, it was Sandra, a female elder who had always shown Paige a great deal of kindness. Paige smiled weakly at her old friend, before she could even ask the reason that she was here, Sandra anticipated the question and began to explain. 'It was not your destiny to die Paige; however, you were right in thinking that you were not powerful enough to defeat Zankou. The elders are unsure of your future but as we cannot be certain whether four charmed ones can even exist together; we have agreed to offer you full whitelighter status. You are not to contact your sisters and their memories will be altered, they will believe after Prue's death they were battling demons with the help of Leo, they will not remember meeting you, or even your existence. If your siblings remember you of their own accord the elders will be sure that it is your destiny to be with them…' Sandra looked at Paige, a grin on her face as she nodded wildly, they would remember her, she knew it!

Prue cursed herself for being so anxious, these were no strangers, they were her baby sisters. She had no idea why the elders had allowed her to come home but they were family, her anxiety was quickly overwhelmed by a sickening excitement and as she crept into Phoebe's room, lying asleep peacefully Prue struggled to control the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm her completely. Tip-toeing forward and settling herself next to her angelic looking little sister Prue whispered softly. 'Pheebs…' Slowly opening her eyes Phoebe threw herself backwards off the bed in shock. 'Wha….Whaaaaa?' Was all she could manage to stutter out but as she truly recognised Prue's big blue eyes she launched herself into her arms. Laughing hysterically and forgetting to ask what was going on the sisters jumped up and down on the bed like children. 'Phoebe….' Piper knocked hesitantly, 'Phoebe….what have I told you about guys at this time? It's keeping me up!' Looking at one another Prue and Phoebe collapsed into another fit of giggles, 'You haven't changed then!' Prue smirked as Phoebe playfully punched her arm. 'Piper, you might want to come in here…' 'Are you crazy' Piper butted in but she was interrupted as Prue swung the door wide open and flew at her. Not having had a proper look at Prue's face, Piper looked at Phoebe confused. Phoebe encouraged her to take a step back; one glance was all it took. 'Prrruuueeee!' she yelped jumping up onto her sister, 'how?' 'I have no idea', Prue answered but I reckon it has something to do with Zankou.' The last statement brought a temporary sombre tone, but the girls were too excited to focus on demons, the charmed ones, they were back!


	3. Chapter 3

Paige was slowly adjusting to her whitelighter duties but she found it hard to concentrate knowing how much of her sisters lives she was missing out on. Walking into the police station Paige was in search of her next charge, instead she bumped into a tall well built man, and caused him to spill coffee all over himself. Smirking to himself he simply said, 'I'll see you in the cafeteria in ten minutes, you owe me a coffee.' Paige attempted to look irritated by his over-confident remark but instead she walked forcefully towards the café, smiling to herself as she looked forward to showing the guy she was no pushover!

As he paced towards the red headed woman Henry had butterflies, not that he'd ever let on. Coming out with the usual arrogant comment to originally get her attention he had been surprised by her reaction, usually women went all girly and flirty when he pulled that one, she was just sulking! He sat down opposite pulling the plastic chair round so he was sat on it backwards. 'So what brought you here to spill my coffee? Heard about the famous Henry Mitchell and couldn't resist?' he smirked. 'No actually I'm to meet someone, I'm a social worker' she said, 'so actually I have to go, your coffee's on the table.' As she stood up to leave Henry panicked a little, there was something different about her, 'Not even going to tell me your name?' He called out as she walked down the corridor. 'Drink your coffee' she replied and as he lifted his coffee to his mouth, kicking himself for screwing it up, he chuckled as he saw a cell phone number scrawled across the polystyrene.

Prue fell straight back into her role as eldest sister, planning Zankou's vanquish in painstaking detail. The girls had convinced people that Prue had been in witness protection after someone had attacked and killed a doctor in the family home, so she was able to fit quite happily back into her old life. With a job as a photographer already arranged she had it sorted. Phoebe was struggling. She wasn't the irresponsible little child anymore, she had grown up a lot but Prue still treated her like when they were kids. Without Prue, Piper had needed her, they were there for each other, now all Piper needed were instructions from the famous Prue Halliwell, 'the grown up' one who had it all figured out, but Phoebe had to put up with this for now, if any of the girls hoped to have a normal life they had to vanquish Zankou.

Henry had called Paige and they had been out and they were spending most of their time together. He already understood Paige completely and she had never felt so comfortable with anyone, except her sisters of course, but she knew she had to tell him, she would never be truly happy until he understood what he was letting himself in for! Stuttering as they sat having a candlelit picnic under the stars Paige said nervously, 'Henry…..i need to tell you something, and you need to promise not to freak out.' Henry looked upset, 'Oh god your married aren't you? I knew I wouldn't be lucky enough to find someone for myself and…..' as he started to ramble Paige knew the only way to make him focus was to show him and hope for the best. Orbing out of view and back again Henry sat open-mouthed. 'It's okay you can leave now,' Paige said quickly choking back the tears in her voice, 'I'm a frea…' Interrupting her Henry slowly said, still in awe, 'That was awesome….my girlfriend has super powers!' Paige was astonished, not only had Henry not run away, he had just called her his girlfriend, 'So I'm your girlfriend now am I?' she asked cheekily and she continued the explanation of her extraordinary life, magic and the sisters she was patiently waiting to be reunited with.

As the demon stood in the eerie basement the girls set their meticulously planned idea into action. Prue throwing Zankou into a previously set crystal cage effortlessly, Piper then froze him as he raged against the magical bars, concentrating hard she urged the particles of his body to vibrate rapidly and he was engulfed in flames before exploding in the typical demon manner. Forgetting all issues momentarily the girls held each other tightly, they were overjoyed, they had survived, it was over and Piper thought smugly, now I can be normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige listened proudly to the stories in the whitelighter community, her sisters had destroyed Zankou. The mix of emotion confused her ridiculously. On the one hand her plan had worked, they were safe, but on the other, they didn't need her. As much as it hurt she decided to try and live the life she had and focus on Henry. If they ever called for her she'd be there but she couldn't live in anticipation anymore, it was a waste. As she resolved to put it to the back of her mind Paige smiled as she thought of the stories Phoebe and Piper had told her about how Prue was the overprotective sensible one, she knew they'd be okay.

Piper settled into the normal family life she had always dreamt of, however, Phoebe's unspoken issues were becoming apparent. It was clear that she felt as if Prue had taken over, but unknown to her older siblings she also had a feeling like something was missing, like she needed someone to relate to, to need her. She needed someone a little less well…..sensible. Phoebe was confused, as smothered as she had felt by Prue in the past, she always felt complete, so what changed?

Prue couldn't understand why she hated her so much, she knew they were hurt when she left them but surely Phoebe understood that she had no choice? When the initial shock and excitement had worn off the girls had settled back into their usual bickering and Prue originally took comfort in the familiarity but soon realised this was something more. She hated not knowing, despite their differences she'd always been able to read Phoebe like a book.

Phoebe screamed at Prue. She didn't understand. Prue had been dead for 3 years and still Phoebe was more of a failure in everyone's eyes. Never mind the fact that she had helped keep her remaining sister alive for this whole time whilst finding a job and sacrificing everything, she was still just irresponsible, immature, screw up Phoebe. As Prue stared coldly at Phoebe the youngest threw some clothes in a holdall and left. Piper wept quietly, apparently she was destined to lose a sister one way or another.

As Paige heard of her sibling's breakdown she was gutted, and furious! 'How can they be so stupid?' She roared at Henry, 'I didn't give up everything so they could all throw tantrums and fallout!' Knowing nothing he could say would make it better Henry pulled Paige into a protective hug as she sobbed, she had been coping all this time with the knowledge that her sisters were happy, he understood that she felt helpless, her sisters were hurting and she couldn't rescue them this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Three years on from leaving the Halliwell Phoebe, had met Coop, the man of her dreams, and was having his child. Phoebe's screams were soon masked by the cry of her newborn daughter. Looking lovingly into her babies eyes she felt as though she recognised someone in them. Phoebe panicked as her mind went into rewind and she found herself seeing a past she suddenly recognised. 'Baby?' Coop questioned obviously worried about his wife, being a cupid he was a master at reading emotion and he could tell something had happened. Phoebe couldn't articulate what she was experiencing; she had not been fighting demons with Leo and Piper for those three years after Prue's death. She had another sister, a sister so like her, Paige. Phoebe wept as she realised what had been missing, overwhelmed as she felt whole, staring at her daughter, 'I need my little sister' she whispered weakly to Coop who was now really worried, 'You don't have a little sister honey, you're the baby, that's why you left home in the first place remember?' His last point was made with no malice, just a hope that he would jog his wife's memory. 'I need Paige' she whispered more forcefully.

Paige felt a shock in her stomach, like a punch and blue lights began to fill her vision. Finding herself in a maternity ward, she was confused and irritated. Did the elders think she had nothing better to do than do their bidding? Suddenly though everything was clear, lying exhausted in the hospital bed was her big sister, tears in her eyes and a baby in her arms. Paige couldn't move, for fear that this wasn't real but Phoebe's sob 'I remembered' confirmed her greatest hopes. Coop stood dumbfounded, magical as he may be the love of his life never failed to amaze him.

Phoebe and Paige became inseparable, to Coop and Henry's relief and annoyance, with a baby to care for and a past to make sense of the girls couldn't bear to leave one another for more than a second. Paige was happier than she had been in years, she was so proud of Phoebe for what she'd achieved, she wasn't just a charmed one anymore, she was 'Ask Phoebe' one of the most respected advice colomnist's in New York, and a proper career woman. Seeing Phoebe in her new role shocked Paige as she realised how like Piper, Phoebe had become, driven and strong-minded, she'd even learned how to cook, Paige was hit with a new wave of heartbreak as she missed her big sister, but Phoebe was happy now, she'd never go back Paige thought.

Walking into Payton's nursery Paige was shocked to hear her niece crying hysterically. Phoebe huddled into her armchair in the corner had tears pouring silently down her face. 'Piper would be able to stop her crying…..she knows how to be a mother, I need her. How can I keep my baby from them, Prue basically raised me and I let her down, now it's too late, they'll hate me.' The corners of Paige's mouth gently lifted into a smile as she mocked herself for thinking Phoebe could cope any better than her without their big sisters, 'They're our sister's honey, they couldn't hate you.' Paige sighed, 'When I first met you guys you remember Piper's reaction? I thought she blamed me for everything, that she'd never accept me but I knew her, I didn't grow up with her or know anything about her at the time, but I understood her, when she became a fury I knew what she was thinking even if she didn't want me to, she's your sister, she'll understand' Phoebe pulled Paige towards her and held her arm firmly around her little sister as she perched on the chair of the arm. 'I love you' she whispered and handed Paige Payton, the baby's cries subsided, Phoebe instantly realised that her tiny beautiful baby girl knew something was missing, just as she had before she discovered Paige, she couldn't do that to her little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

'Pip…' Phoebe's usually confident voice faltered as she began leaving a message on the Halliwell manor answering machine. Before she could continue a flustered voice picked up the receiver. Piper. 'Phoebe? Is that you honey?' Piper's voice cracked, 'We were looking for you but you didn't leave an address or cell phone number...how are you?' Phoebe didn't really know how to answer this question, 'Oh I'm great I met the love of my life, had his child and was reunited with the sister who was erased from our memories' she thought but all she could say was 'I miss you.' 'Oh Pheebs, I miss you too sweetie' Piper choked, 'I thought you hated….' 'I could never hate you Piper, you're my sister I just needed to be my own person and I couldn't do that when I knew I had you as a safety net, I'm sorry' she whispered. Piper didn't know what to say, she knew Phoebe was right, she would never have become an independent adult with her and Prue constantly trying to protect her. 'Come see me?' She asked apprehensively and was overjoyed when Phoebe excitedly said she'd see her Monday, she had to travel up from New York. New York? Piper thought, that was very Phoebe, busy bustling and over the top, she chuckled at her thoughts.

Paige grinned as Phoebe told her about her phone call with Piper, she seemed so happy, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Phoebe explained that she was going to take Payton to San Francisco on Monday, she hadn't felt right explaining over the phone, and she was going to fix everything. Coop had thanked Paige helping her, having never known her sisters, he didn't know what to say to make it better, but things were looking up. Paige liked Coop and so did Henry, she hoped that her elder sisters would approve of him, Phoebe had such bad luck with men. Lying in her sisters spare room Paige smiled lovingly as Henry entered the room interrupting her thoughts, not having to say a word to explain how she felt Henry simply said, 'Soon baby' and she knew that he was referring to being reunited with all of her sisters. She hugged her body into his, feeling more safe and protected in his arms than anywhere else in the world, and fell asleep.

As Phoebe drove up to the Halliwell manor she was filled with comfort at the familiar exterior, stone steps led up to her unchanged home, she hoped she could fix this, for Payton's sake. Grabbing the baby carrier she headed towards the door, suddenly overwhelmed with panic, considering whether or not to ring the doorbell. Deciding it would be better if she at least appeared confident Phoebe strode through the wooden doors calling for Piper. She was surprised, and nervous, when Prue strode down the stairs. 'Phoebe' she acknowledged, but with little emotion on show, 'Piper's in the kitchen' Phoebe moved quickly not wanting Prue's cold stare to burn her any longer, carrying Payton in her arms she headed for Piper, the mediator. Smelling good homemade cooking, Phoebe smiled as she thought back to the hundreds of recipes Piper had tried out on her, 'Pip' she said getting her older sisters attention. 'I have someone who wants to meet you' as Piper spun round she was shocked at the likeness that the baby had to herself. Devastated that she had missed out on so much of her baby sisters life Piper lunged forward and Phoebe collapsed into her, relief overwhelming both sisters. Suddenly Piper felt her mind going backwards, real memories flooded her head and she thought back to the last time Phoebe had collapsed into her like this. 'Paige?' she questioned Phoebe, who looked stunned at the statement. 'You know about her?' Phoebe asked excitedly, 'this is great! We need to get Prue out of the house until she remembers, Paige wants to see you!'


	7. Chapter 7

Sending Prue to the store to buy groceries Piper waited anxiously to see her baby sister. As a flurry of blue orbs swirled in the kitchen Piper put on her strictest face. 'Paige Matthews Halliwell' she shouted, trying to seem as fearsome as possible, 'What the hell did you think you were doing? You could have died…..' Piper paused, 'You did die!' Staring straight at her big sister a huge smile spread across her face, Piper was pissed, no one had had the guts to speak to Paige like that in over three years and she felt relieved that she was being reunited with one of the people who knew her best. Piper, however, was not impressed with Paige's lack of remorse but knowing exactly what Paige was thinking in a way that only a sister could she couldn't stay angry. The three Halliwell's turned towards the conservatory, Piper cradling her niece, and sat talking about their lives, Phoebe talking about Coop and her column and Paige explaining what she had gone through and meeting Henry. Paige was overjoyed, after three years apart nothing had changed except Prue…..when Phoebe had explained her elder sisters reaction to her return Paige had sensed something was wrong, despite her strong exterior Prue would never have rejected Phoebe like that unless something was bothering her, Paige knew that from her meeting with her in the ghostly plains. Feeling helpless, Paige knew she'd just have to bide her time until Prue remembered who she was.

Lying in the dark Prue was livid, so Phoebe was home, back like nothing had happened, but things had happened. Tears stung Prue's eyes as she pictured it vividly, his hands all over her, being dropped to the ground like a piece of meat after he'd finished with her, being knocked unconscious on the cold hard concrete, waking up, sorting herself out and pretending like nothing had happened because Piper thought she was so strong and it would kill her to know what had happened. As every day passed she wanted more than anything to confess what had happened but the one person she wanted to tell had run away.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry, Paige, Coop, Phoebe, Piper and Leo had been sneaking around for weeks, Paige was terrified that if Prue saw her the elders would take her big sister away, so everyone had agreed to keep her a secret until Prue remembered on her own. Phoebe had moved back up to San Francisco almost immediately, Payton was too young to be affected by the move and Coop would have followed her to the end of the earth. They were now living in an apartment paid for by The San Francisco Bay Mirror, Phoebe hadn't stayed unemployed for very long, the papers were desperate to have her! As much as Piper loved having her baby sister back, she was worried about Prue, she'd barely even acknowledged Phoebe's existence, let alone got to know Payton and Coop. With everyone disappearing every day to meet up with Paige and Henry, Prue was being left to drift. She would have to talk to her she decided.

As Paige orbed back to her and Henry's apartment, she was shocked to find her boyfriend looking strangely tense. Standing tall and grabbing her hand Henry led Paige through to the dining room where a candlelit dinner welcomed her, she felt uneasy, Henry had always made an effort to be romantic and he was usually so confident. As she sat down at the table she was shocked to see Henry on one knee, diamond engagement ring in hand. 'Paige Matthews Halliwell' he said, more confident now, 'I never met a more moody, insane, stroppy…..magical woman in my life, were meant to be together. Marry me?' Paige looked at the man that she desperately wanted to call her husband and shook her head, 'I can't' she sobbed and orbed to the rooftop where she came to think.  
Henry was devastated, but he understood, Paige couldn't get married without Prue's blessing, and until Prue and Paige were reunited he'd wait, then he would make Paige his wife.

'Prue, honey?' A crack of light appeared at her bedroom door as Piper poked her head round. 'Can I come in?' Prue shrugged in response, not feeling like a conversation. Piper had barely seen her in the last couple of weeks, claiming that she was busy at the club, Prue knew she'd been with Phoebe.  
Piper flicked the light switch and Prue flinched at the brightness, just as Piper was about to settle into a conversation with her big sister the lights blacked out. Prue welcoming the escape said, 'I'll go' and headed towards the basement. She felt like hiding down here permenantly, strangely, after the attack, Prue had felt safer in the dark, she could disappear from the world in the dark. Messing with the fuse box a white spark flew from the box and she cursed, then gripped her head as memories flew through her mind.

The door flew open and Prue stormed in, 'You knew.' She threw a glare at Piper. 'You knew and you didn't tell me, she's my sister too.' Prue's expression shifted from anger to hurt as she turned to leave. The familiar blue lights signalled Paige's arrival after Prue had left the room. Piper stood to follow Prue but stopped when she saw tear tracks running down Paige's face. 'He asked me to marry him' Piper smiled as she misunderstood the situation, only causing Paige to cry harder, 'I said no.' 'But why Paige? You're in love with him….'Paige nodded slowly in agreement, 'but I need Prue to know who I am, and I need her to approve, I can't….'

Prue listened intently to her baby sisters voice, echoing through the thin walls, as she stood quietly in the doorway Paige glanced up and a look of panic crossed her face. 'Oh no, you weren't supposed to see me, you have to remember on your own,' For the first time in months Prue genuinely smiled, 'Don't go taking all the credit I remembered you all by myself' she joked.' Phoebe and Piper were shocked at how well Paige and Prue were getting on, Paige doted on Prue but didn't let Prue control her actions, although they were happy for their sisters the two middle girls were still worried about Prue, she still barely acknowledged Phoebe and she had started blocking Piper out as well, the only one she seemed comfortable with was Paige. 'Missy Paige,' Piper called, the nickname falling out of her mouth and causing her to smile, 'You in here?' Piper strode into the kitchen to find Paige stuffing her face with mac and cheese, 'Sure Pip' she choked out through her full mouth. Piper let out a stifled giggle at her little sister, she'd missed these randomly amusing moments that apparently only Paige could pull off, but anyway she thought, to the point. 'Paige, can you talk to Prue for us? There's something bothering her but she'll barely even speak to me and Phoebe never mind open up.' The words stung Piper, she and Prue had always had a special bond, and it hurt that she was having to ask Paige for help. Paige reading the emotion on Piper's face said, 'I'll talk to her, but Pip, were just getting to know each other, she's probably just trying to protect you,' with that comment Piper remembered why it was that she had been able to move on from Prue's death in the first place, her baby sister knew exactly what to say to make everything make sense.


	9. Chapter 9

'Prue…' Paige said hesitantly entering her room, Prue smiled broadly and held up a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of wine she'd been storing down the side of her bed. 'Slumber party?' she responded and Paige returned the smile. 'Sounds great' she responded slumping down on the bed. 'I'll call Phoebe, Coop can watch Payton and Piper will be home soon, I've missed you guys' Prue's body language suggested she was less than happy at the thought of her two younger sisters joining them. 'Paige…..I don't want them here, I can't have them here.' With this Paige snapped, 'I gave my life so that you could come back and care for them, so that they could care for you, and you're just ungrateful, you don't even try!' Paige glanced at Prue, 'What's going on Prue? You don't have to be strong anymore, we take care of each other.' Prue crumbled completely for the first time in over 30 years, 'I needed Phoebe, and she wasn't here,' she sniffled 'Piper wouldn't have handled it, Phoebe is the strong one, and he hurt me and…' as Prue continued to sob, Paige's heart dropped at the assumption she was making, someone had…she couldn't even think it as she pulled her big sister towards her, 'It's okay I'm here' was all she could think of saying. As she was dropping off to sleep, thinking Prue was already, Paige heard a whisper in the darkness, 'I'm pregnant.'

In the morning, Paige could barely bring herself to move away from her sister, she looked so childlike and frail, so instead she pulled the duvet up around the both of them and snuggled into the sister she now had to prove herself to. Paige thought about how close she Piper and Phoebe had become over the years and she knew that with Prue it would be no different, she needed to take care of her.  
As she came round from her deep sleep Prue smiled weakly, 'Hey' she breathed, 'I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention anything to Piper and Phoebe, I'm not ready for that yet, but errrrrm, I was wondering if…errrmm…..you'd come to the hospital with me for my ultrasound? It's okay if you don't want to I mean you haven't known me that long and there I am having an emotional breakdown…..' Paige just leant forward picked up her coat and pushed Prue out of the room and towards the front door.

In the car on the way to Prue's appointment Paige broke the silence with a well prepared speech, she had barely slept after her sisters confession. 'Prue, I need to say some stuff, and just don't interrupt okay?' Prue giggled, 'Okay' 'Right, here goes, It's not been long since I officially met you but I want you to know how much I love you, I know you through Piper and Phoebe and now from the time we spent together, and I hope we can spend lots more time together. When I first met Piper she was a shadow, she was existing, and I always dreamt that I'd be able to help her heal, and I like to think I did. What I mean is, well I want to help you through all this? If you'll let me? But you have to let them in Prue, they feel like they're losing you again and it's killing them.' Hearing the concern and hurt in Paige's voice Prue simply nodded, 'I'll talk to them as soon as we get home okay?', after a short pause she whispered, 'I love you'. Paige was shocked she knew how difficult Prue found it to say those three words and she immediately felt like everything she had sacrificed had been worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Clutching the sonogram in her hand, Prue walked into the kitchen with Paige, she felt so clear and supported, knowing that she had Paige by her side and a beautiful baby girl to look forward to she felt like she was on her way to healing, slowly, but surely, and for that healing to continue she had to sort things out with Piper and Phoebe. 'Guys, I need to talk to you,' and it started from there. Prue explained the attack and Phoebe and Piper sat stunned as Prue broke down, Paige gently rubbing circles on her back. Piper had never felt so guilty, nor had Phoebe, they let her down. She'd always been there for them and they weren't around when she needed them most. Sensing how they felt Prue turned and whispered something to Paige who smiled and nodded. Unclutching her hand Prue moved towards her two middle sisters, proudly showing them the sonogram and watching as realization crept over their faces, looking to Prue to confirm if she was happy or not, a huge smile crossed her face and Phoebe bounded up excitedly, all four girls sat together in comfortable silence gazing at the ultrasound, 'So which one of you aunties wants some dinner?' Prue asked cheerfully and Piper jumped to her feet, 'Nah ah ah sweetie, you get your ass back down, finally I get to fuss over some other pregnant sister!' Paige and Phoebe giggled as Piper waltzed off to the Kitchen.

Sitting down to dinner, Paige looked up like she'd had a great idea, then orbed away. Figuring it had been a long day and she would never miss out on the movie night they were all going to have, the elder girls continued to chat, all of them happily thinking about how right this felt.

Henry was shocked to see Paige orbing into their dining room, he had told her over and over again that he didn't mind that she wasn't ready to get married, but she'd been avoiding him pretty much ever since. About to explain how in love he was with her and beg her to stay, she put a finger to his lips. 'Ask me again' she said quietly, and he did. 'Paige Matthews Halliwell, will you marry me?' As the feisty red-head, unlike anyone he had ever met, leapt into his arms, he already knew the answer, slipping the ring onto her finger he looked deep into her eyes and told her to be with her sisters, he would thank them later.

As blue lights again signalled Paige's arrival the girls were joking around, 'The only thing you'll need to take a photo of anytime soon sis, is your feet! Say goodbye to them for the next 6 months!' Pheobe howled with laughter at this and leant down to smother Prue's stomach with kisses. Lying down next to all of her sisters Paige casually turned round to Prue who was pretending to sulk and said, 'Don't put on too much weight Prue, you won't fit in your bridesmaid dress.' All four girls squeeled with excitement, they carried on laughing hysterically all night.

Phoebe was so happy, her only fear after they had sorted all their issues was that Prue and Piper wouldn't approve of Coop, but they adored him, and Henry! Coop was great with Prue, running around the house looking for her slippers or making the occasional sardine and pickle sandwich which she had started craving, and Henry always the joker, amused Piper endlessly by testing Leo's patience with his practical jokes. Regularly meeting up and getting increasingly excited about new babies and weddings, the Halliwells could not be getting on better.

As Paige walked down the aisle in the Halliwell manor with everyone she cared about watching on, Phoebe cradling a wriggling Payton, who had hit the terrible two's and Prue holding baby Patty like it was the most natural thing in the world, she stared straight at Henry and walked towards him. She honestly believed she had done the right thing, she would have done it all again in a second. She couldn't think of anything that would make this moment more perfect, staring down the aisle she understood what it truly meant to be charmed.


End file.
